ABC Couple Drabbles :)
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: It is going through the alphabet with couple drabbles. I know it's a common thing to do but whatever don't care. Please read and all that Please I am begging you.


**Hey I don't PJO which is very sad and depressing. I wish I did. ANyway I am going to get over that and the fact they didn't get much right in the second Percy Jackson movie. Annoying right? Anyway here is A for the couple ABC Drabble thingy.**

Applause - Percabeth

Annabeth

Clarisse walked off the stage and walked right up to me and Percy people still clapping for her. "Beat that Jackson." She said to Percy. "You won't alway win you know." Percy said. "I will beat you because you sounded like a dying walrus up there." "You better watch your mouth unless you want a centaur hoof in your mouth. You better go up or you will loose the bet." Clarisse said and smiled evilly. "Fine." Percy said. He started walking towards stage pulling me after. Woah I'm involved. I can't go up there. I can't sing. There is no way I can beat Clarisse. And why is he still making bets with her he knows he can't win at. I stopped. "I can't go up there." I said. "I can't sing and what bet." Percy turned and looked at me.

"I made a bet with Clarisse saying that we could bet her at sing during karaoke night. The one with the most applause wins and how so I know you can't sing I've never heard you." Percy said. "And you're not gonna." I said walking away. Percy grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Please, do it for me." He said and kissed me. I stared at him for a minute. "Too scared." I heard Clarrise say mockingly. "Fine." I pulling Percy on stage. "Applause, Lady Gaga."He said. I took a microphone and waited for the music to start. The words came on the screen. I took a deep breathe and began to sing.

(**Percy, **_Annabeth,_ Both)

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
_To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"_

I started singing. Percy stared at me like I was crazy and smiled. He quickly whispered. "You can so sing you liar, you're amazing." I blushed and Percy hand to sing.

**If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear**  
**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**

Percy was a really good singer. Better than I thought he would have been. I smiled at him.

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_  
**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_

The lights from the stage were every where and constantly changed colors. Blues, reds, greens, yellow. It was awesome. People where dancing and clapping with the song.

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

At this point I was smiling like crazy

_I've overheard your theory_  
_"Nostalgia's for geeks"_  
**I guess sir, if you say so**  
**Some of us just like to read**

_One second I'm a kunst_  
_Then suddenly the kunst is me_  
**Pop culture was in art**  
**Now, art's in pop culture in me**

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_  
**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Touch, touch_  
_Touch, touch, now_

**I live for the applause, applause, applause**  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
Live for the way that cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_  
**Give me that thing that I love**  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
**Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
_(Make it real loud)_

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

**A-R-T**_-P-O-P_

We finished the song holding hands and smiling. He leaned forward and kissed me again. The Crowd cheer and clapped. It went on for about 5 minutes. We had the most applause. Clarisse looked furious. She had lost the bet. That made me smile even. 'More, more, more." Everyone cheered on. "I knew we could and don't you can't sing ever again." Percy said. I smiled at him. "And now Clarisse has to admit I am better to everyone and clean up centaur poop." I laughed.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it please tell me if you did and I ****might update. Jk I will so R&R and tell what couple I should do next.**


End file.
